jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CosmicKai227/New problems with fights
I just wanted to get this off my chest. New shooting system? I love it. This should have been done sooner, not right when Mad City was taking over, though. Anyways, there's some new problems with the new shooting system. Now that gunfights are so much easier to win in, they're so much easier to lose in. There's a lack of versatility during fights. If you get shot first, you know you're probably gonna lose. Most gunfights in Jailbreak (serious ones, anyways,) are just the 2 fighters running, jumping, and desperately shooting at eachother to see who will win. The best way to change up a fight is to have a Riot Shield, which does absolutely nothing. Let's examine Battle Royale games, the main shooter games: *In PubG, you can camouflage yourself so you'll be less noticable. If you're getting shot at, the only hope you have is hiding, or letting your armor protect you. *In Fortnite, battles are more complex due to the building aspect. The main point is to get the high ground over an opponent, and easily take them out. You can also camouflage yourself in Fortnite (bushes and Sneaky Snowmen). You can also use building to defend yourself or to create various different types of fights. *In Apex Legends and Overwatch, each character has a different ability, meaning you can choose the way you want to fight. There are tanks, healers, snipers, etc. In all of these battle royales listed above, they all also have a shield mechanic which gives you extra health (shield) if consumed. *...In Jailbreak, we're limited to 100 health, 2 spam guns, a damage-randomized rocket launcher, an underpowered pistol, a shotgun that somehow works at long ranges, and small but expensive grenades. **People usually only use the Shotgun, AK47, and Pistol. **There's no long-ranged weapons in this game. **Fights can easily be ended if a police officer gets close and arrests a criminal, completely killing the challenge of a fight. **If you're at low health, you go slower, effectively making you much easier to kill. **The only luck factor in this game is how much someone can hold spacebar and the left mouse button at the same time. **The only defense item (Riot shield) slows down the holder, restricts self-defense, and hardly blocks damage. **The only healing item is a donut, which recovers a measly 1/5 of your health and can only be accessed in one specific location. The Ambulance is there as well, but you don't run to the hospital in the middle of a fight just to jump in the stretcher and wait 10 seconds to heal up, especially if you can't even defend yourself during healing. **There's nothing that can buff your stats (no weapon rarities, no mobility items except for the Glider and vehicles). With this in mind, the Jailbreak fighting system is still very flawed, whether we like it or not. I can think of a few solutions to this. *More places to grab weapons. Badimo made a bad move removing Gun Shop 2 and I never waste my time going to Gun Shop 1. At least three gun shops scattered around the map is definitely balanced. *Shield/armor. Since you're strictly restricted to only 100 health, you have no way of surviving if you're caught off-guard. *Weapon reworks. Make Rockets do the same amount of damage regardless of range or direct hit (fixes the "random damage" issue). Rework AK-47 (basically the same thing as the Rifle but you don't need a gamepass). Buff Pistol (incredibly weak right now) and lower the price for Grenades + increase the capacity to 10 (nobody uses them for a reason). *Add headshot damage, but nerf all weapons (by the same amount) so headshot damage isn't too OP. *If you kill someone, make them drop one of their weapons which has its rarity vary (adds certain buffs to fights). This could also apply to finding an RNG weapon in an Airdrop. *Add more healing items (medkit to fully heal you, an item to make you progressively heal faster in a short span of time), and buff donuts (increase their stack size to 5). Now my last recommendation is kind of stupid in retrospect, but hear me out. I suggest dashing. Every 10 seconds, you can shortly thrust in a direction. This could help escaping from fights you can't win, getting a quick shot off of someone while passing by them, and could completely change the looks of fights. This is somewhat used with heroes in Mad City (they can infinitely fly and attack from any range, at the expense of their powers being weaker than weapons. Criminal v Cops fights are equally as bland as they are in Jailbreak, although, I would never help Mad City grow. Thanks if you read all of this. Tell me what you think should be done in the comments! Category:Blog posts